


Come What May

by barrys_nygma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character Death, Lancelot - Freeform, Lotor Spring Exchange 2018, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Reincarnation, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrys_nygma/pseuds/barrys_nygma
Summary: reincarnation - noun - rebirth in new bodies or forms of life; especially: a rebirth of a soul in a new human bodyWhat will Lotor do when he sees his dead lover again after 10,000 years?





	1. Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the sunflower you lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589154) by [peachii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachii/pseuds/peachii). 



> This is a gift to the wonderful Bella on Tumblr for the Lotor Spring Exchange! I hope you all like it!

reincarnation - noun - rebirth in new bodies or forms of life; especially: a rebirth of a soul in a new human body

“Leon please don’t do this,” His lover pleaded pulling the thin altean back into his embrace.

Leon turned in his grasp, grabbed the sides of his lover's face, and put his forehead against his.

“I have to do this. He’s killing my people. The people I swore to protect,” Leon replied running his hands through the other’s long hair.

“That’s what Voltron is for! Leave it for them.”

“Lotor, love, you know I can’t. He’s a part of Voltron it just doesn’t make sense. I have to go out there,” He stated leaning up to kiss his lover’s cheek.

“Just…. Just come back. Don’t let my father win this war. He needs to be stopped,” Lotor sighed closing his eyes.

“I’ll come back. I promise. I mean don’t I always? I’ll always be around to annoy you,” Leon chuckled kissing his other cheek softly.

Lotor leaned down slightly and pushed his lips onto the others, holding the altean close to him. Leon wrapped his arms around Lotor’s shoulders to deepen the kiss, almost as though he was going away forever. The altean broke the kiss slowly and wiped his eyes clear of the unshed tears. He bent down grabbing his helmet before placing it on his head. He made sure his sword was attached to his hip and looked up into Lotor’s eyes.

“I’ll see you soon. I love you. Stay safe and hidden. Don’t let your father see you here,” Leon smiled slightly before running out of the hidden room into the hidden hallway of the castle.

He ran down multiple hallways until he came to the control room of the altean castle. King Alfor was there making orders to the other alteans in the room as Princess Allura was pleading with her father to stay and fight. Leon could see Coran inside one of the cryopods already fast asleep in a frozen coma.

“I’m sorry Allura. I love you,” King Alfor told her before he made her fall asleep in his arms.

“King Alfor sir,” Leon finally finding his voice behind the king.

“Leon come over. Help me put her in a cryopod beside Coran. We need to make sure they’re safe from all of this.”

Leon nodded and ran over to the control panel making one of the pods rise out of the floor and open up. Alfor carried his daughter over to the pod and gently placed her inside for her to sleep.

“I’m going to send the ship to Arus. That way I know she’s going to be safe from him. You need to go with them,” The King pleaded with the young man.

“No my King. I’m here to fight with you. I made a promise to you. To protect you. Not Allura. That’s Coran’s job,” Leon stated bluntly.

“Very well. If we survive this there will be a pod for us to get into and follow the ship to Arus,” The King replied setting the course for the ship before picking up his helmet and sword from the ground, and started to run towards the doors to get out of the castle as fast as he could.

Leon followed after the King hoping Lotor stayed on the ship to get away from all of the destruction happening around them.

“Alfor. What a pleasant surprise. You brought the little knight with you too. Tell me how is my son today little knight,” Emperor Zarkon asked getting eye level with Leon.

“Like you care,” Leon spat his words like venom.

Zarkon got back to his level squinting at the smaller men in front of him as the castle was taking off behind them carrying the last of the Altean race and the black lion. Leon turned around to see if Lotor was anywhere to be seen. Relieved he couldn’t see the tall white-haired man he turned back around to face the wrath of the emperor.

“Zarkon, please. Just stop this. This war is meaningless and millions of innocent lives have been lost,” Alfor pleaded with the evil man.

“I won’t stop until I have avenged my planet and have gotten all the quintessence I can get. Don’t try and stop me Alfor. You’ll only get hurt.”

“I’ve been hurt and I’m still hurting! You killed my wife! The mother of my child. You killed all of my race. Leon and I are the last of our kind. You’ve won. Please just stop,” Alfor continued in almost a whisper.

“Not likely,” Zarkon replied quickly grabbing his Bayard, making it go through the king's chest quickly.

Leon gasped unable to move until Zarkon pulled back on the Bayard and let the King fall to the ground gasping for breath.

“Leon please go,” Alfor managed to say before his eyes clouded over with lifelessness.  
“So little knight. How does it feel to be the last of your kind,” Zarkon asked cleaning his Bayard with his cape.

“Numb,” Leon stated simply closing his eyes and inhaling the burning planet around him.

Leon grabbed the hilt of his sword and quickly held it in front of him before Zarkon could stab him through his chest.

“I told my pathetic son to stay away from you. Did he listen? No, he didn’t. Hello Lotor,” Zarkon said almost smirking.

“Lotor I told you to leave and stay hidden! You’re not supposed to be here,” Leon pleaded not taking his eyes off of the angry emperor.

“Father stop, please! He’s the last of them. He’s not a threat. He could be our prisoner and shown off as the last of the altean race to the galra. You don’t have to kill him,” Lotor suggested walking up to both of them with his arms before him.

“Don’t make me laugh. I know you won’t treat him the way he needs to be treated. You’ll treat him like a lover, almost a husband of sorts. Not a prisoner.”

“Father, please. I beg of you don’t do this.”

“Lotor please leave. Go. Hide somewhere. I promise I’ll find you,” Leon pleaded with his lover while also trying to protect himself from Zarkon.

“I’m not going to leave you here either! The planet is going to perish soon,” Lotor replied angrily.

“You’re not even supposed to be here,” Leon roared back pushing Zarkon back further away.

Zarkon reared back and made Leon lose his footing making him fall to the ground in between the son and father. Zarkon quickly grabbed the blue sword from the knight and drove it into his chest into the ground beneath him.

Leon could hear Lotor yelling as Zarkon huffed off and walked back to his ship.

Lotor fell to his knees beside the dying knight and lightly put his head in his lap while petting his short white locks on top his head.

“Lotor there’s an escape pod on the edge of the river. Please leave this place before it burns altogether,” Leon begged placing a hand on his lover’s cheek.

“I’m not leaving you here. I’ll take you and the king to wherever you’re taking the princess. I’ll put you in a healing pod. You’re going to be okay,” Lotor gasped through his tears as he tried to take the sword out of Leon’s chest only stopping when the knight screaming in agony.

“There’s no point I’m not going to make it. Please just get out of here before you die too. Go and hide somewhere. No one is going to like the son of the emperor or the lover of an altean on either side of this war. I promise I’ll see you again,” Leon replied smiling slightly as tears started to form in his icy blue eyes.

“I’m not leaving you right now. I’m staying,” Lotor sobbed into the other shoulder.

Leon threaded his hand through the other's hair only to groan in pain as he moved.

“Stop moving. You’re making it worse for yourself.”

“Then how can I comfort you then,” Leon asked in a whisper which made Lotor sob more.

“I’m going to fight for you. I’m never going back to the horrible man. I hope he rots,” Lotor stated through his tears while still petting the altean’s hair.

“Go down swinging love,” Leon replied smiling up at the halfling.

“I love you. I love you so much. I’m so sorry.” Lotor cried into the other’s shoulder.

“I love you too. I’ll see you again. I promise.”

Lotor whimpered kissing the altean lightly on the lips as he could feel the man get weaker.

Lotor lifted his head and looked into the icy blue eyes as he could see a cloudiness cover them.

“I love you,” The altean said as his body went limp in Lotor’s arms.

Lotor wasn’t sure if it was him screaming or the planet knowing the last of its species was gone forever. Could have been just him. Could have been both. All he knew was that he was numb as his hands were covered in the altean’s blood.

After what felt like vargas, Lotor stood up placing the altean’s head lightly on the ground and put his hands on the hilt of the sword going through the body. He used all of his strength to rip the thing out of the ground. As he did so the hilt of the sword turned purple where it was once blue for the color of his lover.

“I will avenge you, Leon. If it’s the last thing I do,” Lotor stated to the wind as his eyes became dull and stern.  
He ran to the direction of the escape pod and put in random coordinates in the pod's computer to take him anywhere away from this dead planet. As he strapped himself into the side of the pod a blue glass wrapped around his body and released a gas to make him fall asleep. Lotor closed his eyes as he felt the last of his tears roll down his face and freeze from the cryopod’s freezing temperatures.

 

~~I will love you until my dying day~~


	2. The Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Lance came to space on a huge flying lion he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he just felt like he belonged here. Like this was his second home. His home in the stars.

Ever since Lance came to space on a huge flying lion he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he just felt like he belonged here. Like this was his second home. His home in the stars. He always had dreams when he was younger being in space with another person. It was always a beautiful person with gorgeous white hair that cascaded in waves down his back.

Of course, when he saw the Princess he was sure his dreams were about her. When she fell into his arms she looked up at him in surprise with a bit of recognition in her eyes, but when she found out she had been asleep for 10,000 years the surprise and recognition quickly faded to sadness for the loss of her people. He felt a tug in his stomach to always protect her no matter what happened. Once he caught a glimpse of her with Shiro, he quickly changed his mind about his dreams being about her. He always showered her with the love she needed and deserved in the ways he couldn’t.

So it made him wonder who the long white haired beauty was in his dreams. The only other white-haired person in space he could think of was that witch Haggar and he knew it wasn’t her.

He was constantly always wondering who this person in his dreams was. After being in space for so long he was quickly coming to the conclusion he would never find this person, and he was slowly becoming okay with it if it meant he was saving the universe instead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So we’re just going to let the crazy Prince onto the ship because he blew up a ship,” Lance asked with a confused look on his face.

“Lance we could stop the war. Also, he saved Keith’s life. We should at least listen to him,” Shiro replied crossing his arms.

Lance rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as the others started to walk to the hangar of the ship to meet this ‘Mystery Prince’. He summoned his bayard as he walked behind the others.

“Don’t try anything Lance,” Shiro warned looking back at him.

“I won’t unless he does.”

There was a whooshing sound signaling that the hangar doors were opening to let a ship inside the castle as they all walked into the room side by side each other. They all watched as Lotor’s ship landed in front of them gracefully as Keith’s ship lands beside his at the same time.

Time passed until Keith came running out of his ship and into his group of friends who all punched his arm telling him to never try that stunt ever again. As Keith was getting scolded they heard a polite cough to catch their attention.

Before them was a tall purple man with yellow and purple eyes. He was wearing a dark helmet and dark armor to match.

“Paladins and Princess. I am Prince Lotor,” The man announced pulling his helmet off.

Lance’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Lotor’s hair cascade in waves down his back like the ocean back home. Lance made a sound that made the man look into his eyes with shock.

“Leon,” Lotor whispered quietly.

“I’m sorry? Who is Leon,” Pidge asked confused.

Lotor slowly started to move forward staring at Lance with his breath quickening.

“Uhhh have we met,” Lance asked backing up into Keith on accident.

Allura quickly ran over in between them putting her arms out.

“Lotor that’s not Leon! I thought the same thing but it’s not him! The last time I saw him he was with my father. Protecting him,” Allura said sadly.  
“The last time I saw Leon was he was dying in my arms, with your dead father beside us. You can’t tell me this isn’t Leon when Alteans believe in reincarnation. He promised,” Lotor spat back looking down at her.

“Lance isn’t Altean! He’s from earth. He’s human,” Allura replied trying not to let the comments get to her.

“Again I ask. Who is Leon,” Pidge asked again going for her bayard.

“He was my father’s knight. He was bound to protect him after my mother was killed by Zarkon.”

“He was also the love of my life if you care to remember Allura,” Lotor added sadly looking back at Lance, “You look so much like him it hurts.”

Lance looked up at the man as he felt the familiar burn of tears in his eyes. He could feel his breathing start to become shallow with a pain in his chest. He looked back down to the ground and shook his head.

“Lance are you okay,” Keith asked turning him around to face him with his hands on his shoulders.

His breathing started to become even quicker as he shook his head more and closed his eyes.

“Keith take him into the sitting room and turn off all of the lights. Get him his jacket and a blanket, and don’t touch him until he calms down,” Shiro suggested calmly pushing the two out of the hanger quickly.

“Come on Lance,” Keith said keeping an arm around the other's waist to keep him upright as he walked.

Once the two were out of the room everyone looked back at Lotor who was looking down at the ground with a sad expression on his face.

“Allura do you have any information on Leon we can look at? I need to make sure Lotor is telling the truth,” Shiro asked the princess.

“He’s telling the truth. Lance looks so much like him. He acts like him from time to time. The only difference is he doesn’t have that blasted sword with him,” Allura replied sighing hugging herself.

“You mean this one,” Lotor replied taking it out of the sheath on his side and holding it in both of his hands in a non-threatening manner.

“My father gave him that sword. He wouldn’t stop talking about it,” Allura said almost in tears as she lightly touched the hilt.

“Of course it was blue when he had it. It turned purple the moment I took it out of his chest,” Lotor stated bluntly closing his eyes.

“I would still like to see this information on Leon princess,” Shiro suggested again making Allura jump from his sudden closeness to her.

“I would love to see it too. I would like to know if my best friend is a reincarnated alien,” Hunk agreed nervously still eyeing Lotor.

“Of course. Follow me to the control room,” Allura nodded as she led the paladins out of the hanger.

“Wait, aren’t we going to do something about prince pretty boy over there,” Pidge asking pointing over her shoulder to Lotor.

“You can restrain me if it will make you comfortable,” Lotor replied putting his arms behind his back.

“We will when we get to the bridge. Pidge and Hunk will you go check on Lance and Keith, please? If he’s well enough I would also like him to see this information.”

“Yes princess,” The two paladins said in unison and started off towards the sitting room to their friends.

The Princess led the two men towards the bridge with Shiro in the back to make sure Lotor wouldn’t do anything behind the princess.

The Prince followed the fierce Princess throughout her beautiful castle to the bridge only to see another Altean in a fighting stance.

“Stand down Coran. He’s here to see some info,” Allura said calmly putting her hand on the older Altean’s shoulder.

Coran visibly relaxed a little as he nodded to his Princess. Allura walked over to the computer off to the side of the room and began typing things in. As she was getting close to the end of finding what she needed the four other paladins walked into the room. Three of them surrounding Lance whose eyes lost his slight sparkle to them.  
“All right. This is all the information I have on Leon that is in the castle. The rest was on Altea. I apologize,” The Princess stated pressing a button and huge hologram of Leon was brought up in the middle of the room.

The boy in the middle of all the others gasped and pushed everyone out of the way as he ran over to the hologram.

The boy standing in the hologram was just as Allura and Lotor said he would look like. Just like Lance, only he had white hair instead of soft brown and had pointed ears with the light blue altean markings under his cheeks. The armor he had on was a little outdated to the one that Lance was wearing, but nonetheless blue. Everything just like Lance.

“I…. I don’t understand,” Lance mumbled feeling as if his legs would give out.

“Lance. Leon was such a brave warrior. I see so much of him in you. See us Alteans believe in reincarnation. We believe no matter what planet you come from or race you are we believe you will come back one way or another. Whether that be in 10 years or in this case 10 thousand years,” Allura replied calmly helping him sit on the ground and sat beside him.

“But aren’t I supposed to remember things from that past life,” Lance asked not looking away from the hologram.

“Lance answer me this, Have you been having dreams? Of people you’ve never met before?”

“Well, I guess so. I mean I always had a dream of someone running away from me with long white hair but I always thought that was you. I guess I was wrong on that statement,” Lance replied looking over to Lotor who took a deep breath.

“Ah, I can conclude that was either Lotor or me yes. See we all grew up together. Leon was my most best friend growing up, along with Lotor of course. Once we got older Leon and Lotor figured out their friendship was something so much more beautiful and loving. Even after they started courting each other we always stayed together until Zarkon killed my mother,” Allura explained painfully.

“The fighting between the two happened far before that. We would still meet up while those two would have meetings and just fight over and over again. After my father killed that wonderful woman it was the end of all three of us. My father forbade me to ever step foot on Altea ever again. Of course, I didn’t obey him. I would always sneak my way onto that planet whether it was during a mission or my way back from a mission for my father. The night all of Altea broke and the King died was when I saw my father kill the love of my life in front of me. Leon told me to get into the pod that was designed for him to follow Allura and Coran to Arus. When I got into it it became a cryopod. I’m guessing I was knock off course because I never got to Arus. My bastard father found me,” Lotor explained further.

The room was silent as Lotor closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around the hilt of Leon’s sword and took a deep breath.

“He made a promise he would come back and I believed him. He was everything to me,” Lotor said quietly.

“Lotor can I see the sword? Maybe if Lance it up to it maybe it might help him remember something,” Allura suggested putting her hand on Lance’s shoulder who was still staring in disbelief. Lance was shaken out of his trance by the question. He looked over to Lotor and only nodded his head as he got up.

Lotor unsheathed the sword gently and put his hands on the hilt and blade as he passed it over to Lance. Lance took a deep breath as he reached out towards the ancient sword. He wrapped his finger around the hilt and picked the sword up out of Lotor’s hands and held it with both hands.

He watched as the center of the hilt turned a bright blue before him before he felt thoughts he’s never thought of before come to mind. He heard three people gasp as he looked up to see Allura almost in tears, Lotor already in tears, and Coran just completely shocked.

He felt his body move on its own as he put the blade of the sword on the ground and bow his head into his fists holding the sword.

“Hello, Princess. It’s a pleasure to serve you once again, and Lotor don’t look so upset. I did promise,” Lance heard himself say in an English accent to the two people in front of him.

“It looks as if Leon’s consciousness wakes within Lance when he’s holding the sword. This is rather interesting.” Coran mumbled from behind the two.

Leon looked around at the other four in the room and smiled.

“And these must be the new paladins. It’s an honor to meet you. Now don’t be warned I didn’t kill your friend Lance. He’s still here. He’s quite loud actually. I will only be brought forth when I’m holding this blade, or when Lance is in immediate danger. I will then take over and try to get him to safety,” Leon explained softly.

“Okay ‘Not Lance’ I can understand the whole soul in the sword thing but reincarnation,” Pidge asked calmly walking forward.

“Ah yes well Lance looks like me yes, but he doesn’t act like me. That’s because my consciousness or ‘Soul’ as you said was in this sword. My soul was never able to make it to another as our reincarnation usually works. Lotor never knew, but I’ve been with him this whole time,” Leon said turning towards his former lover who was still frozen in place.

“This is so cool! Is there any way I can take a look at that sword later on and just analyze it,” Pidge asked running over with a slight sparkle to her eyes.

Leon laughed lightly and nodded his head, “As long as it’s okay with Lotor. This is no longer my sword.”

“Maybe I can find a way to take the soul out and maybe just put it in another body or something for you,” Pidge asked, “Because don’t get me wrong this is awesome, but Lance is my friend and he should have some say in things you do in his body.”

“I would be open to anything to help me come back and protect the Princess of Altea, and be with Lotor of course,” Leon agreed with a face-splitting smile on his face.  
Leon then heard someone whisper his name and saw Lotor walking towards him slowly.

“I’m so sorry love, but I have to go. Lance is in danger if I stay this way too long. I will be back though. I promise you that,” Leon said calmly putting his hand on Lotor’s cheek gently before dropping the sword to the ground bringing Lance back.

“What the hell just happened,” Lance screamed backing away from Lotor and the sword before running out of the room as he heard everyone yell for him to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever! I've been working on Zines and other bang fics that I totally forgot about this one and I deeply apologize for that! I hope you liked this chapter! Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! A kudos and some suggestions in the comments would be awesome!


End file.
